Polished stone such as the granite that is used on some kitchen counter tops originates at quarries at different locations around the world. The stone is cut from the ground in blocks that are shipped to factories located in other countries. The factory will saw the blocks into sheets that are known as slabs. Most slabs are about 3 center meters, 1¼ inch, thick, 2.13 meters, 7 feet, high, and 2.74 meters, 9 feet, to 3.04 meters, 10 feet, long depending on the size of the block. After sawing the slab is polished on one side to give the glass like shine. The slabs that weigh about 2207 kilograms, 1000 pounds, each are then shipped to distribution centers within the country that the block was shipped to. The slabs have to be shipped and stored in a vertical position to prevent them from breaking. The distributor will ship individual slabs as needed to fabrication shops with in driving distance of the distributor.
When the slabs are received by the fabrication shop the edges are unfinished. The shop has to saw the slab to sizes that are needed and finish or polish the edges that show. The truck that delivers the slab to the shop has a crane that sets the slab into a storage frame in the vertical position. The shop has a crane that sets the slab on to a powered table that is sometimes known as a concrete table. The table top is in the approximately vertical position to receive the slab. The table top with the slab is rotated to the horizontal position and rolled a few feet under the bridge saw to make the first cut, The powered table is moved again for the next and each additional cut. After cutting the slab into needed pieces now weighing 441 kilograms, 200 pounds, to 662 kilograms, 300 pounds, the pieces are moved to another supporting device to finish and polish the visible edges. Holes for sinks are usually cut out at the job site.
The pieces are then installed at the job site by the installer. The installer may be a local carpenter or could be a person from the fabrication shop.